Uncooled infrared (IR) sensor arrays measure environmental infrared radiation, and are used for image sensors such as night vision goggles. Uncooled infrared sensor arrays are formed from uncooled IR sensors. Microbolometers are a conventional uncooled IR sensor. Microbolometers have relatively high noise levels because of Johnson, flicker, and thermal fluctuation noise. Such high noise levels limit microbolometer, and thus IR sensor array, sensitivity. As a result, microbolometer and IR sensor array dynamic range is also limited. Therefore, there is a need for infrared sensor arrays using IR sensors having increased sensitivity.